


Шедевр

by Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nude painting, soft, the morning after, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Когда Лиам проснулся после ночи, проведенной с соседом по комнате своего лучшего друга, то совсем не ожидал увидеть этого красавчика совершенно голого, удерживающего на своем бедре небольшой холст...





	Шедевр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636044) by [liamschimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera). 



> Спасибо бете [Kobra_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobra_Kid/profile) за редактуру ♥

Когда Лиам проснулся после ночи, проведенной с соседом по комнате своего лучшего друга, то совсем не ожидал увидеть этого красавчика совершенно голого, удерживающего на своем бедре небольшой холст. На коже парня были заметны брызги краски, а меж зубов была зажата длинная кисть, пока он с упоением рассматривал тело Лиама. Он медленно моргнул, но с места не сдвинулся, в то время как взгляд Тео скользнул по его обнаженной спине и заднице.

— Что ты делаешь? — спокойно спросил Лиам сиплым ото сна голосом.

— Рисую тебя, — хрипло отозвался парень. Позади него щелкнул обогреватель, окутывая Лиама теплом, от чего он блаженно проурчал, выгибая спину, а Тео испустил полузадушенный звук. — Не двигайся, положение испортишь.

Однако его нынешний сексуальный партнер казался не слишком расстроенным и, когда Лиам вернулся в своё прежнее положение, лукаво ему ухмыльнулся. Он проследил, как Тео снова взял в руку кисть и скрылся за холстом. Вскоре он почувствовал, что снова погружается в сон, но через несколько минут услышал негромкий, но довольный звук и открыл глаза одновременно с тем, как Тео повернул к нему холст. Глаза Лиама расширились, и он выпрямился, глядя на свой собственный портрет.

— Вау… — ахнул он тихо и благоговейно и потянулся к полотну.

Тео цокнул языком, отодвигая картину подальше, и встал, чтобы поставить её на мольберт в углу комнаты.

— Она должна высохнуть, Лиам, — пробормотал он, отступая и мгновение ей любуясь, прежде чем снова присоединиться к Лиаму на разложенных на полу одеялах.

— Ты не говорил мне, что ты художник, — пробурчал он так, словно был оскорблен.

— Я думал, это очевидно, — рассмеялся Тео, покачав головой, и нежно отвел прядь волос, закрывающую глаза Лиама.

Данбар подался вперед и на мгновение поймал губы Тео своими, а после развернулся, чтобы поднять отброшенную кисточку и палитру с красками. Высунув язык, он провел кистью по челюсти Тео, от чего тот выгнул бровь и ласково хихикнул.

— Что ты творишь? — спросил он веселым тоном.

— Пишу настоящее произведение искусства, — ответил Лиам, небрежно пожав плечами, и продолжил разрисовывать тело Рэйкена.

Лиам остановился, взглянув на Тео, на его робкое и уязвимое выражение лица; он никогда его раньше таким не видел. Парень наклонился вперед, оставив на губах Тео нежный поцелуй.

— О чем думаешь? — тихо спросил Лиам, выводя незамысловатые узоры на его ключицах.

— О том, что это не похоже на случайный одноразовый перепихон, — прошептал Тео. Его глаза закрылись, затрепетав, когда Лиам бросил кисть и начал проводить по коже Тео уже собственными пальцами.

Лиам задумчиво промычал и снова его поцеловал, на этот раз более настойчиво, обхватив его челюсть измазанными в краске пальцами. Одеяла были беспощадно испачканы, и Лиам мог только надеяться, что они отстираются.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было так? — серьезно спросил Лиам, закрыв глаза и прижавшись своим лбом ко лбу Тео.

— Нет… — выдохнул в ответ Тео, отчаянно его целуя.

— Хорошо, потому что я тоже.

Лиам не уверен, когда поцелуи превратились во что-то большее, как и не знает, в какой момент они оказались в душе, смывая в канализацию радужную воду и продолжая целоваться, так крепко друг друга обнимая, что для вопросов не оставалось места.

Когда пришел друг Лиама, они уже одевались, чтобы сходить за утренним кофе, так как оба практически не спали, благодаря испачканным краской одеялам и одному стоящему в углу холсту с обнаженным Лиамом.


End file.
